This invention relates generally to sensor devices, and more particularly to electrochemical sensors and sensor arrays. These sensors and sensor arrays may be packaged for medical implant applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,838 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0096587 to Santini, et al., which are incorporated herein by reference, describe sensors and sensor components stored in one or an array of discrete, protective reservoirs, which can be selectively and actively opened to expose the sensor or component to a fluid environment outside of the reservoir. In one example, the sensor is a chemical sensor and part of an implantable medical device for detecting glucose or other analytes in vivo. In one case, these reservoirs may be closed off by a reservoir cap, or lid, that can be disintegrated by selective application of an electric current.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0076236 to Shah et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, also discloses fabrication of multi-sensor arrays. The long-term analyte sensors include a plurality of analyte contacting sensor elements and a protection membrane that is controllable.
It would be desirable to provide improved sensor devices. For example, it would be advantageous to improve sensing accuracies, increase production and operation efficiencies, and extend the useful life of the sensor(s), while minimizing medical implant device size for ease of implantation in a patient. In particular, it would be desirable to package sensors in ways that improve sensing accuracies, increase production and operation efficiencies, extend the useful life of the sensor(s), and/or reduce medical implant device size for ease of implantation in a patient.